


Slice of Happiness

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, fanchild oc maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Her father spoiling the granddaughter, her love who is there for her. A happy life with her family is her most important slice of happiness. Now and forever.[A Protagonist (Akira Kurusu) x Futaba Sakura domestic future one-shot]





	Slice of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fics like this. End of reasoning.
> 
> ….Might have slight spoilers. I mean, it’s a future fic. Also, her name is ‘Akiha’ because I’m not creative (actually decided on it thanks to an im@s cg character, lol). I personally love a fic where their child’s daughter is named ‘Aoba’, but I’d rather give that name if they ever had a son.
> 
> I’ll leave it to your imagination whether Mona can turn into a human or no, though he didn’t really appear here.

“Okay, turns out we ran out of some curry ingredients.”

Sighing, the dark haired man in glasses ruffles his own hair, as if it wasn’t messy enough. He– Akira Kurusu, who changes his surname to ‘Sakura’ after getting married in his wife’s family, turned his head to a tiny little girl with ruffly long orange hair tied in a braid— currently busy with herself, writing things in a paper as she shows what she had written to her grandfather.

“Akiha, do you want to go shopping?”

“Shopping with dad!” The little girl named Akiha’s eyes sparkle in excitement, but her grandfather doesn’t seem to agree.

“It doesn’t have to be right away, isn’t it? We’re not packed with customers today…” Sojiro Sakura scratches the back of his head as he speaks. It’s true that today have been quite a hot summer day and most people won’t spend time in this cafe. Especially that the air conditioner haven’t been on its better lately; it’s not as cold as the town’s diner where people prefers to be.

“But curry is our staple food. We can’t have Leblanc without curry!” Akira raises his glasses, and his daughter follows him, yelling after her father’s words.

“That’s right, that’s right!”

Sojiro sighs. These two really does follows well with Futaba’s taste in homemade curry now, and he wonders if he got himself to blame.

Sojiro bows down a little to his granddaughter.

“It’s really hot outside, Akiha. You sure you want to join your dad and not stay here with Grandpa?”

Akiha stops by to think really hard, but her childish mind doesn’t take long before her choice.

“Okay, I’ll leave it to dad! I’ll wait here with Grandpa!”

Akira sighs, and he feels like Sojiro’s smirking at him for whatever reason. Well, the two adult men have been really competing for the little girl’s attention as for lately. Akira had to admit that Sojiro has been spoiling Akiha too much for her own good, though. To think of it, Sojiro is pretty soft to Futaba too back then, so it might just be his trait.

“Okay. Do you want something, Akiha?”

“Ice cream!”

“Okay. Dad would be going, then.”

* * *

 

As her dad leave them and go to the market, Akiha went back to scribbling. This time, she got bored of practicing her writings, it seems, as she just turns her head over to Sojiro who just returned back from doing the dishes a little.

“Grandpa! Play with Akiha!”

“Hm? What do you want to play?” Sojiro turns to the braided little girl, smiling gently.

The girl stops by to think once again, however, nothing really strikes her mind. If it’s with her dad or her mom— who is currently out on a business trip though she always calls in during her breaks– they always came up with great playtime ideas, or just play video games with her, but she never asked the question to her grandpa. Her mother said Grandpa can be very old-fashioned and despite Akiha not knowing the meaning of that, somehow she felt like it means he doesn’t know much about games to play.

Also, Mona’s napping upstairs, it seems. Akiha thinks he’s just more easily tired because of the heat— she heard he were visiting Aunt Haru’s place before on his own, which is kind of amazing that the cat didn’t get lost in the big city. But maybe that’s a cat thing, Akiha wondered— according to her mom, Mona’s not a normal cat either though she didn’t know what’s so different. If playing with the family’s cat was not an option either, then…

“Umm…. I dunno…” Akiha said, pouting. “I have some games, but we can’t play it together, don’t we?”

“Yeah, sorry. Grandpa’s bad at that,” really unlike her parents.

“Hmm… Then what should we do….” The girl thinks again, but this time Sojiro had an idea on his own.

“How about Grandpa telling you a story?”

“A story?” Akiha’s eyes gleams happily. “I want to! Is it a fairytale story about a princess or something like that? Akiha wants to hear that!”

Sojiro stops by a moment to think of how his story can satisfy the little girl’s boredom.

“Well… If you want to, let’s make it like that. So, once upon a time, there was this man….”

* * *

 

“Akiraaa! I miss you so much! And Akiha too– is she there?! I need to hear her voice!”

Akira almost got all of the things in the shopping list done— except the ice cream Akiha asked for because he decided it’ll be the best to buy it last so it won’t melt in the way— when he received a phone call from Futaba. Smiling to himself, he replied to his wife after a giggle.

“Oh, I was out shopping a little. I’ll be back to Leblanc soon, though.”

“Oh, so… You’re out then? Aah, I’d love to hear Akiha sooner, but…. Can you pick me up on Yongen-Jaya Station?”

“Wait, didn’t you say you won’t be home until next Monday?”

“I finished my work fast so I could see you guys again! It was easier than expected. I’m waiting for the next train home, it’ll be here in two minutes or so.”

Akira giggles. As expected from Futaba, he thought to himself.

“Okay, fine. It’ll be a nice surprise for Akiha and Sojiro-san, too. They only knew I went out shopping.”

* * *

 

“…And so, that man took the princess to save her. However, the traumatized princess still felt nothing as she isolated herself in a tomb.”

“Then, then?”

“But one day, a Phantom Thief came by to the town. Hearing of the rumors that they probably could steal her hollowness, the princess asked for his help.”

“Not a prince? But usually, a princess asks help from a prince….”

“Well, say, he’s quite a princely, gentleman thief who got banished from royalty. Let’s say that because he’s no longer a prince, he became a thief.”

…Sojiro is sure Akira and Futaba would be embarrassed if they knew he tells their story to Akiha in the wraps of a fairytale, but he doesn’t care, as he finds it surprisingly quite fun. Maybe he should write children story book for fun, someday.

Talking about it, what took Akira so long? Maybe he couldn’t find something and had to go to Shibuya for it is Sojiro’s first guess. Or maybe Futaba’s back earlier? Or something bad happened?

Somehow, he wants to believe the second idea he had in mind is indeed what’s going on. Thankfully, that second guess is the reality and not the latter one, though Sojiro is yet to know.

* * *

 

“Ahh, it’s really hot… I’m going to dieee…”

Futaba complains as she waves her hand around as if it could. Once they stepped out the air-conditioned convenience store from the side quest of finding ice creams, the heat wave strikes through the couple’s skin.

“No, you’re not going to. Besides, this is nothing much compared to what I remembered of your Palace back then.”

“I was just joking— and whoa, I knew you told me before, but was it that bad?”

“Seeing you complaining about this heat a lot made me knew where it was coming from, though…” Akira sighed, raising his shoulder. “Should I just pick you up with the car next time?”

“There’s no need to! I’m a grown woman now, and our place’s close to the station anyway! Look, we can see Leblanc already!”

Akira smiles gently as he keeps on walking. Somehow, his palm wanders to pat Futaba’s head.

“Did I say it already that I’m really glad you’re home early?”

“You did! When I glomped you in the station! And you even pats my head back then, too, why are you doing it again?”

“Sorry, but your head is so pat-able.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

As they go on and on, they finally reached the door to Leblanc. Akira slowly opens the door, Futaba trailing behind him.

“I’m back…”

“Oh, welcome back—” Sojiro’s eyes widens as he notices that the dark haired male is not alone. “Ah. So that was why you’re late.”

“Moooom!” Akiha jumped right away from her seat to run over and hug her mother. Patting the little girls’ head, Futaba grins happily.

“Yes, yes, it’s your mom~ I miss you sooooo much, Akiha~”

“I miss you too, mom! I had fun with Grandpa and Dad too, though!”

“Really?” Akira smiled. “Okay, what are you two up to when we’re out? Was there any customers?”

“Nah! No one yet! It’s always like this during these times!” Akiha said innocently, and Sojiro felt like he just got shot right in his weakness– but hearing it in Akiha’s innocent tone doesn’t feel as bad as when someone like Ryuji says it, for example. “But! Grandpa told me a story!”

“Hee, what story? Can you tell Mom what is it about so Mom could catch up? Mom will give you an ice cream in return!”

“Yaaay, Ice cream~! Umm…. It’s about a man who adopts a princess who lost her mother to save her, but the princess locks herself in a tomb, and….”

“That… sounds oddly familiar.” Akira held back his laughter. “Does the story involves Phantom Thieves who steal the princess’ heart too?”

“Wait, how did Dad know about that?!” Akiha’s eyes sparkles.

“Ack! I– I haven’t even got to tell her myself! This is embarrassing!” the blushing Futaba’s mouth forms a pout until Akiha looks at her curiously and Akira laughs at her.

“Well, sooner or later we have to tell her, though. It’s how we meet and fall in love, anyway.” Akira winks and if only Futaba were some inch taller, she’d pinch his cheek right away in embarrassment and not think of it as a hassle.

“Eeeh? How could? Wasn’t that just a story Grandpa made? Or is that actually a popular story?” Akiha’s really a curious girl full of questions, for such a young age. Akira bows down and pats his daughter’s head.

“Well…. Let’s just say Dad will tell you later when you’re older.”

* * *

 

The cheerful day is going to end soon at it turns night already.

Her daughter insists on sleeping with her parents tonight, so Futaba let her be. The young girl was quick to sleep once they tucked her in their blanket, which makes Futaba smiles a little, as she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling upon seeing her sleep so peacefully.

_Was this what my mom feels when she accompanies me to sleep?_

She caresses the little girls’ head gently, before turning her head to her husband.

“Hey, Joker.”

“Why did you call me that all of sudden after all these years?” Akira giggles.

“Ah, it’s okay. Just… the talk before made me feel nostalgic. Not only about the Phantom Thieves, but… also about my mother.”

Seeing Futaba’s expression, somehow Akira couldn’t help but kiss her forehead, before whispering to her.

“She’ll be proud of both you and her granddaughter, I can feel it. Now, let’s get some rest. You must be really tired, right?”

Futaba giggles. “I hope so. And… okay. Good night, dear.”

Akira slides over to turn off the light, but he didn’t turn it off for real until he said “Good night” back.


End file.
